A conventional chair generally includes a backrest connected to a seat frame on which a seat member is disposed, the backrest including two rear legs of the chair and two front legs respectively connected to two corners of an underside of the seat frame. The rear side has two tenons extending therefrom and the backrest has two mortises defined therein so as to receive the tenons. However, it requires skilled person to form the tenons and the mortises and this obviously increases manufacturing cost of the chair. Furthermore, the tenons extend in a direction perpendicular to the rear side of the seat frame and the direction is the same as connection of the backrest to the seat frame. In other words, when a person sits on the chair, he/she exerts a backward force to the backrest and tends to separate the backrest from the seat frame along the direction mentioned above. Even if nails are used to fixedly connect the backrest and the seat frame, the nails are conventionally nailed along the direction as described hereinbefore so that the force exerted to the backrest by the person sitting on the chair also tends to separate the backrest from the seat frame.
The present invention is to provide a structure for connecting a backrest to a seat frame and the structure includes at least one bolt inclinedly extending through the seat frame and fixedly connected to the backrest. By the structure of the present invention, the problems experienced with the conventional chair are mitigated and/or obviated.